reportagenfandomcom-20200213-history
Anneli Ute Gabanyi
Anneli Ute Gabanyi (* 18. Oktober 1942 in Bukarest, Rumänien) ist eine deutsche Politikwissenschaftlerin, Philologin und Journalistin. Leben Anneli Ute Gabanyi stammt aus einer siebenbürgisch-sächsischen Familie aus Sibiu ( ), wo sie auch die Grundschule und das Lyzeum besuchte. Sie studierte Anglistik und Romanistik an der Babeș-Bolyai-Universität in Cluj-Napoca ( ). Von 1965 bis 1966 studierte Gabanyi Komparatistik an der Universität der Auvergne in Clermont-Ferrand und von 1979 bis 1980 Politikwissenschaft an der University of Southern California in Los Angeles. An der Universität der Bundeswehr in Hamburg promovierte sie zum Doktor der Philosophie. Nach ihrer Ausreise aus Rumänien ließ sich Gabanyi in München nieder, wo sie zuerst von 1969 bis 1984 als wissenschaftliche Mitarbeiterin am Forschungsinstitut von Radio Free Europe, dann von 1984 bis 1987 als Leiterin der dortigen rumänischen Abteilung tätig war. Zwischen 1988 bis 2000 arbeitete sie als wissenschaftliche Referentin für Rumänien am Münchner Südost-Institut. Seit 2001 lebt Anneli Ute Gabanyi in Berlin. Hier war sie von 2001 bis 2007 zuerst als wissenschaftliche Referentin der Stiftung Wissenschaft und Politik (SWP), dann seit 2008 als Politikwissenschaftlerin tätig. Ihre Forschungsschwerpunkte liegen auf der neueren Geschichte der Republik Moldau, ihrer politischen und wirtschaftlichen Transformation, ihrer Außen- und Sicherheitspolitik, sowie Fragen der Nachbarschafts- und Schwarzmeerpolitik der Europäischen Union. Buchveröffentlichungen *Partei und Literatur in Rumänien seit 1945. Untersuchungen zur Gegenwartskunde Südosteuropas. München, Oldenbourg Verlag 1975. *Die unvollendete Revolution. Rumänien zwischen Diktatur und Demokratie. München, Piper Verlag 1990. *Systemwechsel in Rumänien. Von der Revolution zur Transformation. Untersuchungen zur Gegenwartskunde Südosteuropas, herausgegeben vom Südost-Institut, Band 35. München, Oldenbourg Verlag 1998. *Anneli Ute Gabanyi; Hans Georg Majer (Hg.): Frauen in Südosteuropa, München 1998. Aus der Südosteuropa-Forschung, 114 S. *Revoluția neterminată, Editura Fundației Culturale Române, Bukarest 1999. *Anneli Ute Gabanyi, Anton Sterbling (Hg.):Sozialstruktureller Wandel, soziale Probleme und soziale Sicherung in Südosteuropa, Südosteuropa-Gesellschaft München 2000. Südosteuropa-Studien, Band 65.264 S. *The Ceaușescu Cult. Power Politics and Propaganda in Communist Romania, Bucharest, Publishing House of the Romanian Cultural Foundation 2000. *Anneli Ute Gabanyi, Klaus Schroeder (Hg.), Vom Baltikum bis zum Schwarzen Meer. Transformationsstaaten im östlichen Europa, München 2002. *Cultul lui Ceaușescu, Editura Fundației Culturale Române, Bucharest 2003. Auszeichnungen *''Rumänischer Orden "Pentru Merit" im Grade eines Offiziers'', 2000 *''Rumänischer Orden "Serviciul Credincios" im Grade eines Offiziers'', 2004 *''Preis des Rumänischen Kulturinstituts'', 2004 *''Diplom "Meritul Academic" der Rumänischen Akademie'', 2008 *''Orden "Crucea Casei Regale a României", 2011 Mitgliedschaften *Vorstand der ''Südosteuropa-Gesellschaft, München *Vorstand des Deutsch-Rumänischen Forums, Berlin *Vorstand des Deutsch-Moldauischen Forums, Berlin Weblinks * *siebenbuerger.de, Siebenbürgische Zeitung: Rumänische Akademie würdigt Dr. Anneli Ute Gabanyi, 4. Juni 2008, abgerufen am 22. November 2011 *stabikat.de, Staatsbibliothek zu Berlin: Anneli Ute Gabanyi, abgerufen am 22. November 2011 *uni-mainz.de, Johannes Gutenberg-Universität Mainz, Anneli Ute Gabanyi: Securitate-Staat Rumänien? Geschichte, Lebenswirklichkeit, Aufarbeitung, 2010, abgerufen am 22. November 2011 *polirom.ro, Editura Polirom: Gabanyi, Anneli Ute, in rumänischer Sprache, abgerufen am 22. November 2011 *revista22.ro, revista 22: Interview Annelie Ute Gabanyi, 22. August 2006, in rumänischer Sprache, abgerufen am 22. November 2011 *adz.ro, Allgemeine Deutsche Zeitung für Rumänien: Mihai I. hat mehrere Persönlichkeiten ausgezeichnet. Unter den Geehrten befindet sich die Autorin Anneli Ute Gabanyi, 29. Oktober 2011, abgerufen am 22. November 2011 Kategorie:Autor Kategorie:Publizist Kategorie:Rumäne Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Person (Siebenbürgen) Kategorie:Geboren 1942 Kategorie:Frau Kategorie:Journalist (Deutschland) Kategorie:Historiker (Neuere und Neueste Geschichte)